A Happy Man
by mo person
Summary: Clint was a very happy man. He had a doting mate, a big family and lots of life. OMEGAVERSE shieldhusbands omega Clint SMUTTY AND VERY AU a little OOC. LOTSA CHILDREN :D ( background thundershield)


Clint loved his life. He really loved his life. He had a big house, a big family and a loving mate.

Phil doted heavily on Clint and their many children. When Phil had met Clint, begging for money on the streets, he fell hard and fast. They began having children almost immediately. They had bonded almost on accident too.

Phil was fucking into Clint hard and Clint screamed for his bond bite, and so Phil bit him. They had been talking about it a lot for about a month and all that thought and pressure and anticipation came to a hot, sticky head and Clint came and came all over himself. And then Phil knotted for the first time inside of Clint. He usually pulled out and ripped off the condom to come. As an Alpha, he released copious amounts if semen and it would only rip the condom if he knotted Clint and filled his ass with cum.

The condom broke that night and weeks later, Clint was having morning sickness. Phil got so aroused, seeing Clint complaining that he hated puking every god damned morning and then seeing him staring at little babies in strollers with a little smile on his lips. They agreed that they would definitely keep the baby.

Phil bought a big house that month, with eight bedrooms that Clint could decorate and a state-of-the-art kitchen for Clint to cook in. They were on cloud nine. Phil made more than enough money with his cushy government job to support Clint and their quickly growing family.

Phil soon discovered that he loved keeping Clint barefoot and round with their children. He loved reaming into Clint with abandon, squeezing his sore nipples and watching warm milk trickle out, hearing Clint beg for his knot, even if he was pregnant. He loved coming home to Clint with his big belly and a hoard of kids all screaming; "Daddy's Home!"

Their first child, Dereck, was born on the fly. Clint's water broke during a winter blizzard and the ambulance took forever. He delivered in the ambulance and had a great time cursing Phil to every pit of hell.

But they agreed on another child only one year afterwards. Clint was eager to be pregnant again and Phil was eager to see him pregnant again. It was almost too much for Clint while Phil held him down and wrecked his hole with his thick, long Alpha cock. It was great that Phil pulled a favor and got his friend Thor to watch Dereck.

Thor was mated with four children of his own. His mate, Steve, was excited to take care of a baby again, as his kids were all going to school already.

Clint sighed happily one evening, resting on the couch. He was surrounded by his kids and his husband while the family watched a movie on their tv. The kids giggled as the main character said a joke and Clint sighed happily again. He rested his head against Phil's shoulder and wiggled his bare toes.

"I love seeing you like this." Phil murmured into Clint's hair. "Barefoot, pregnant and so so hot."

"Mmm, how about we leave Dereck in charge and sneak up to our room for some fun?" Clint whispered breathlessly.

They rushed upstairs after giving their children a half-assed excuse that Dereck saw straight through, the little bastard.

Phil immediately pushed Clint down onto the bed, belly up and proud. He latched onto Clint's soft lips, running his large hands all over Clint's belly.

"Oh god! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me hard! I want to feel it tomorrow." Clint growled.

Phil obliged. He got rid of Clint's sweat pants and boxers and pushed his own down to his knees and entered Clint in one fluid push. His cock nearly split Clint in two, leaving him a writhing mess on their bed. Clint panted in absolute wanton pleasure.

"More, Phil!" Clint begged.

Phil couldn't deny his mate anything. So he grabbed Clint's rounded hips and gave Clint the reaming of a lifetime. Clint's cock bobbed and slapped against his belly with wet smacks every time he was shoved forward by the force of Phil's thrusts. He was a moaning mess when he came. Phil barely slowed, too far gone to offer his blossoming mate any reprieve from the tumultuous pace he had set.

Clint was far too sensitive the entire night, and they fucked five times before Clint couldn't go anymore. Phil was still randy as fuck and he said as much to Clint, still grinding into Clint's slicked hole roughly.

"I can't, Phil! I can't, I can't!" Clint cried.

"Alright, honey." Phil said, sliding out of Clint's raw and abused hole still hard and leaking. "But at least met me cum all over you. You look so wrecked, Clint."

Phil jacked off to the sight of Clint's gravid belly and red, sore nipples, his raw and gaping hole leaking a steady stream of Phil's semen and his blissed out face, his blue eyes drooping and his red, red mouth wide open. Finally, Phil released his cum over Clint's belly and soft cock, mixing Clint's own. He watched as Clint ran his fingers through the mess and lifted his hand to lick the thick, pearly white cum off of his fingers.

"Good god, Clint. Are you trying to kill me?" Phil asked.

"Not at all. I can't help being this sexy." Clint smirked.

He really did love his life. Clint was a happy, happy man.

The end~

**Notes:** **... Okay, I wrote this in all of three hours in between dinner and glee. Lol.** **Thanks to jedimonkeyspock (over on Archive of our own), who suggested and prompted an inner perv attack, I present: horny Phil and pregnant Clint! LOL. But seriously, I almost came in my pants when I read the suggestion... Tmi?** **Anyway, as always, I love reading any and all suggestions for new fics. I don't always do them, but when I get a good one that piques my interest, just know I'm writing the fuck out of it.**


End file.
